The present invention generally relates to incinerators, more specifically to hearth construction for incinerators, and more particularly to hearth construction for incinerators about the drop holes thereof.
Incinerating furnaces and the hearths therefore, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,076 to Connolly and issued in 1940, have been standard in incinerating furnaces since the 1940s. These hearths required special shapes of fire brick and such special shapes are expensive, have poor availability and delivery, a lesser life, are relatively inflexible in design, and thus not adaptable to many specific situations.